Engine delivery systems are used to facilitate testing of an engine in an engine dynamometer room. In order to maximize usage of the dynamometer room, it has been desirable to increase the number of engines that can be tested during each shift of operation of the manufacturing facility. When maximizing the number of engines that can be tested during each shift, it is also necessary to maintain reliability of each test. Standardizing the testing process through improved test fixtures is an aspect of improving reliability of the test results.
Conventional engine delivery systems employ a wheeled pallet system that allows an operator to dress the engine in a holding area and then hook up the fluid lines to a vertically arranged fluid manifold. The pallet is then moved to the dynamometer room where the exhaust pipes are connected to the engine exhaust manifold and the electrical system is connected to the engine. The engine is then ready to be tested.
It has become desirable to improve the engine delivery system by integrating a coolant system and an exhaust system with the wheeled pallet assembly. It is further desirable to centerize the electrical connectors and an electrical panel in order to streamline the electrical system on the pallet assembly. Also, it is desirable to provide an improved engine mounting system that allows an engine to be easily and quickly secured to the engine pallet. The aforementioned components should improve reliability of the test data by consistently delivering an engine to a dynamometer which in turn, will test the engine's performance. Such a system should also minimize the number of connections that need to be made in the dynamometer room in order to minimize the test cycle time and set up the engine prior to starting the test. The improved system should also increase the number of engines that can be tested each shift.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an engine delivery system is comprised of a metal frame having a base and an upwardly extending member. Connected to the base is an engine coolant system for delivering fluid to and from the engine, and an exhaust recovery system that includes an adjustable member for engaging the exhaust manifold of the engine. An engine support system secures the engine to be tested to the base. An electrical system includes a pivoting overhead boom that provides a central collecting point for the wires that are connected to a plurality of sensors.